1 E8 m²
To help compare different orders of magnitude and geographical regions, listed below are areas between 100 km2 and 1000 km2. See also areas of other orders of magnitude. *Areas less than 100 km2 *100 km2 is equal to: **'1 E+8 m²' **a square with sides 10 km long **10,000 hectares **1 hectad **approx. 38.6 square miles **approx 24,711 acres *102 km2 -- Athens, Alabama, USA *104 km2 -- Hsinchu City, Taiwan *105 km2 -- Srinagar, Jammu and Kashmir, India *110 km2 -- Klaipėda, Lithuania *113.7 km2 -- Odessa, Texas, USA *115 km2 -- Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada (city proper) *115 km2 -- Dublin *116 km2 -- Jersey, Channel Islands, UK *121 km2 -- Saint Helena Island *124 km2 -- Nantucket Island, Massachusetts, United States *127 km2 -- Penghu County, Taiwan *127 km2 -- Lake Tisza, Hungary *133 km2 -- Keelung City, Taiwan *143 km2 -- Island of Okushiri, Hokkaido, Japan *148 km2 -- Callao Region, Peru *150 km2 -- London Borough of Bromley, largest London Borough *153 km2 -- Kinmen County, China (Taiwan) *154 km2 -- Kaohsiung City, Taiwan *157 km2 -- Kaunas, Lithuania *160 km2 -- Liechtenstein (country ranked 188th by area) *163 km2 -- Taichung City, Taiwan *174 km2 -- Chennai, India *175.5 km2 -- Glasgow, Scotland *176 km2 -- Tainan City, Taiwan *177 km2 -- Washington, D.C., United States *182 km2 -- Rishiri Island, Hokkaido, Japan *185 km2 -- Johor Bahru, Malaysia *185.5 km2 -- Plano, Texas, United States *188 km2 -- Beaver Island, largest island in Lake Michigan *193 km2 -- Aruba *199 km2 -- Municipality of San Juan, Puerto Rico *203.1 km2 -- Poquoson, Virginia, United States *204.51 km2 -- Antwerp, Belgium *213.5 km2 -- Cleveland, Ohio, United States *219 km2 -- Amsterdam, Netherlands *220 km2 -- Ibiza, Spain, one of the Balearic Islands *243.65 km2 -- Kuala Lumpur, the capital of Malaysia *246 km2 -- Malta Island (main island of Malta) *255 km2 -- Island of Shikotan, Hokkaido, Japan *259 km2 -- Edinburgh, Scotland *259 km2 -- Island of Martha's Vineyard, United States *260 km2 -- Niue *264 km2 -- Nashik, India *272 km2 -- Taipei City, Taiwan *291 km2 -- Cebu City, Philippines *282 km2 -- Bagnes, Valais (largest municipality of Switzerland) *310 km2 -- Munich, Germany *316 km2 -- Malta (country ranked 185th by area) *319 km2 -- Rotterdam, The Netherlands *360 km2 -- Belgrade, Serbia *360 km2 -- Gaza Strip *370 km2 -- Detroit, Michigan, United States *380 km2 -- ATE Salisbury Plain, England (the UK's largest military training area) *381 km2 -- Isle of Wight *401 km2 -- Vilnius, Lithuania *425 km2 -- Gatun Lake *426 km2 -- Oslo, capital of Norway *444 km2 -- Chattanooga, Tennessee, United States *451 km2 -- Seychelles *465 km2 -- Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada *468 km2 -- Andorra *496 km2 -- Prague, Czech Republic *500 km2 -- Montreal, Quebec, Canada *501 km2 -- Gwangju Metropolitan City, South Korea *501 km2 -- Ponce, Puerto Rico Municipality *517 km2 -- Warsaw, Poland *525 km2 -- Budapest, Hungary *530 km2 -- Isle Royale, largest island in Lake Superior *540 km2 -- Daejeon Metropolitan City, South Korea *570 km2 -- Isle of Man *573 km2 -- Klang, Selangor, Malaysia *575 km2 -- Kiritimati, Kiribati *582 km2 -- Lake Geneva *597 km2 -- Niš, Serbia *604 km2 -- Mumbai, India *606 km2 -- Chicago (city proper), Illinois, United States *607 km2 -- Madrid (city), Spain *614 km2 -- Seoul Special City, South Korea *616 km2 -- Lake Taupo, the largest lake in New Zealand and largest freshwater lake in Oceania *636 km2 -- Metro Manila, Philippines *641 km2 -- Toronto, Ontario, Canada *641 km2 -- Zagreb, Croatia *647 km2 -- Singapore (excluding offshore islands) *649 km2 -- El Paso, Texas, United States *684 km2 -- Edmonton, Alberta, Canada *700 km2 -- Pune, India *704 km2 -- Singapore (all land area) *706 km2 -- Salvador, Bahia, Brazil *730 km2 -- Tehran, Iran *741 km2 -- Bangalore, India *750 km2 -- Dominica (country ranked 172nd by area) *755 km2 -- Hamburg Germany *763 km2 -- Busan Metropolitan City, South Korea *790 km2 -- Calgary, Alberta, Canada *798 km2 -- Perm, Perm Krai, Russia *810 km2 -- Perlis, the smallest state in Malaysia *811 km2 -- Kiribati *823 km2 -- Kansas City, Missouri, United States *886 km2 -- Daegu Metropolitan City, South Korea *892 km2 -- Berlin, Germany *902 km2 -- West Midlands (county), England *945 km2 -- Indianapolis, Indiana, United States *950 km2 -- Dartmoor *965 km2 -- Incheon Metropolitan City, South Korea *Areas more than 1000 km